Criffin
Criffin is the pairing of Carly Shay and Griffin (C'/arly + G/'riffin). It isn't one of the more popular shippings, most likely due to the fact that Griffin has only been on the show twice so there is not much romance to build off of. This relationship was featured in the iCarly Season 2 movie iDate a Bad Boy, where Carly dates Griffin. Griffin returns in Season 3 in the season finale, iBeat the Heat, and tries to kiss Carly, but she refuses. Carly does not seem to like Griffin much anymore. He, on the other hand, appears to still be into her. Criffin Moments Season 2 Moments iDate a Bad Boy *Carly is resentful towards Griffin at first, and he persistently annoyed her on purpose. *However that soon changes as Carly and Griffin are caught kissing in the Shay living room by Spencer. *Carly admitted to kissing him as well as saying he was smart, cool, hot, and had really cute lips. *The two start dating. *The two hang out together, despite Spencer's being against it. *Carly thinks dating a bad boy is "hot, cool, and exciting" (NOTE: 'Carly also believes this about Sam, which signifies she is attraced to these types of people). *Griffin still finds Carly to be attractive when she's wearing hideous clothes showing his attraction is more than physical. *Carly and Griffin tried to trick Spencer into renting a movie so they could sneak upstairs into Carly's apartment and spend time together as Spencer was against their relationship. *'Anti-Criffin Moment: Carly finds out that Griffin collects Pee-Wee babies ( a parody of Beanie Babies) and is uncomfortable with him after as his 'cool' factor has been diminished in her mind. *'Anti-Criffin Moment:' The two eventually break up because Carly insulted the Pee-Wee babies, which offended Griffin. Season 3 Moments iBeat the Heat *When Griffin comes to Carly's apartment, she doesn't sound too happy, especially when he mentions his Pee Wee Babies. *Griffin tries to kiss Carly while she is talking, although she doesn't want him to. Griffin broke up with Carly, but it seems he is still attracted to her. *Carly lets Griffin and his Pee Wee Babies stay in her apartment on the condition that he would protect her "Utopian Society" project. It is soon revealed he cares more about his Pee Wee Babies placing them on the counter in place of the project which he puts on the floor leaving it vulnerable for someone to step on. Criffin Gallery Criffin4.jpg|iDate A Bad Boy. Criffin.jpg Criffin10.jpg Criffin11.jpg Criffin2.jpg Criffin3.jpg Criffin5.jpg Criffin6.jpg Criffin7.jpg Criffin8.jpg Criffin9.jpg Criffin12.jpg|iBeat the Heat. Criffin1.jpg CarlyandGriffin.jpg 0043q9ex.jpeg Criffin Fanfics How Things Started-What exactly did we miss when Spencer went to get smoothies? Rated T'''. These Breakup Songs Make Sense Again-...and I really wish they didn't. Oneshot / songfic. Rated '''T. iGrow Up What if Carly's bad boy didn't collect Pee Wee Babies and continued dating? Rated T. Criffin Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females